


Discipline

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series: ABC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Jim spank Blair?  Will Blair spank Jim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> ABC is not really a series, just a way to make Pink Dragon think of a story name. Stories are unrelated, see "Apples," "Baby" and "Come." This one is a short, silly snippet. I'm pretty sure I borrowed the term "urban camping" from someone else, my apologies to whomever. Not beta'd. Will grovel for feedback.

## Discipline

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, more's the pity. No money made.

* * *

Discipline 

"No! I won't do it! Absolutely, not! And you can't make me! You don't own me and you can't make me do it! I don't care what you do, what you say, who you are, what bribes, enticements, threats, promises, and blackmail you use, I won't do it! You can beg, plead, yell, scream, cry and pout, stomp, storm and throw stuff and I won't fucking do it!" 

"But Jim," I say, reasonably, "He really, really needs a good spanking." 

"No fucking way, Pink Dragon! Not if he loses the dry cleaning, forgets to buy milk, refuses to take out the trash until it starts to stink, runs out of gas three times in one week, and doesn't pay the light bill and we have to sit around all weekend in the dark and call it urban camping, I won't do it! 

"Not if he walks out on me, tells me he doesn't love me anymore, forgets to turn on his cell phone, cuts his hair, makes rude noises at dinner, cheats on me, wrecks my truck, melts my Tupperware, plays that fucking tribal music at 2:00 in the morning, leaves wet towels on the floor, loses my phone messages, gets himself kidnapped and drowned and shot, I still won't do it! 

"Not even if he's mean and rude and wakes me up early, and won't let me come, and jerks off in front of me, and teases me in public, and calls me names and cheats at cards, and tells me I'm going bald, and my friends like him better, and his friends don't like me at all, I will never, ever do it! He doesn't need a spanking and that's final! And this conversation is fucking over!" 

Well, there you go. 

I'm sorry. I tried, I really tried. But Jim just won't spank Blair, and I honestly didn't understand most of what Blair said about spanking Jim (he used lots of words like "trust," and "history" and "issues") and he looked really sincere and apologetic (not to mention spankable) and he offered to show me the charts and graphs and overhead projections he'd prepared on the subject of spanking Jim vs. not spanking Jim, but in the end, he still said no, so, I guess that's the end of "D" and we're on to "E". Sorry. 


End file.
